Living Atonement
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: Yuko is shy timid girl that has taken up the burden of suffering for others. But when she is summoned to the universe of the four gods. She learns of different ways to help people, by standing on her own feet.
1. Chapter 1

**Living atonement**

Disclaimer I don't own Fushigi Yugi

Chapter One: Despair

Yuko let the tears fall down her already tear stained cheeks as she tried her hardest to stop crying but was failing miserably. The events of the day had been nothing trouble to her and the poor girl was weeping her eyes out over its events.

Flashback

The whole day was crummy to begin with, for starters a bizzard was raging outside. Yuko had always hated the snow it always brought bad events with pain, disease, bad memories you name it and it happened to her on snowy day. But that didn't bring her down no day was never her day, but it did bring small bits of comfort. Yuko slowly crept out of bed; looked at her clock it was almost time for school. She collected that what she was going to wear that day old glory jeans and white deer long sleeved shirt that's color faded a little with small holes at the end of the sleeve, and black mocks that was slightly worn and falling apart. She began to brush her hair placing it into a ponytail like she had every morning and then she quickly made her bed, then went to get some breakfast which consisted of ramen and milk. Yuko went about her daily routine like she had ever since high school: wake up, make bed, get dressed, brush hair, get something to eat, let the dog out, make dog happy by visiting her sister, and get backpack then leave. Once she reached school she put up the mental mask she always wore at school never really showing how she truly felt. The day had gone by and it was soon the end school and there wasn't too much trouble until…

"Well hello Yuko."

Yuko braced for harsh cold voice that talked to her every day. She was really hoping that he wouldn't pester her. Slowly she turned around to face him. He had rich blond hair, and bright blue eyes, he wore a jocks clothing like that popular guy sort of outfit. And no matter what he always made Yuko always feel like trash, but he not only had looks but brains as well, while Yuko was barely able to keep a C in her classes. His name was Brad Stocker.

"How's it going wench," asked Brad, thick with sarcasm.

"Okay… I suppose," replied Yuko nervously.

"You know what I just remembered," said Brad as he began to push Yuko into an isolated area, a smirk glinting on his face.

"What?" inquired Yuko starting to get nervous but still holding her ground bravely, knowing what was going to happened.

"You haven't received your daily beatings today," replied Brad just as his fist made contact with Yuko's stomach.

Yuko bent down, grasping her stomach to subside the pain. Brad put both his fist together and slammed them down onto Yuko's back while she was still down. Yuko's face rammed into the pavement as he began stepping on her face repeatedly, he then grabbed Yuko's brown hair lifting her up by it while he punched her in the stomach, and face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRAD,PUT HER DOWN NOW!"

A girl with short strawberry hair pulled back into a braid, blue eyes glimmering like sapphires, and long red trench coat wear purple underneath it appeared next to another girl with dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and wearing gray sweater and black pants. They were Yuko's friends Tatra, and Serena.

" Fine she's had her beatings today," said Brad as he let Yuko go. Yuko slowly crawled up coughing up blood as Brad walked away. Tatra and Serena ran to Yuko as she tried to raise herself.

"Why do you take that crap form him, Yuko," said Tatra trying her best to help Yuko up onto her feet, the one wearing gray.

"Because if I didn't he'd hurt others. I promised I'd be his punching bag, if he promised not to hurt anyone else," explained Yuko weakly.

"Yuko you can't keep this up, look at the bruise on your back! It's huge!" said Serena checking Yuko injuries.

"It's not as bad as it looks, see I can move," said Yuko as she got up trying not to show pain in her actions. "Come on we have to go before the bus leaves."

And that was the end of the conversation, but the unhappy day did not end. \Yuko went silently to her room when she reach. Tears of sorrow overflowed as she closed the door, if only Yuko tell. Parents were seriously getting worried about the injuries she was receiving, even though she kept telling them she got them in P.E., unfornatly they were starting not to believe her.

End Flashback

Yuko tried her best to control the sobbing. She never should this side of her to anyone else accept her family, but even then it was a very rare occasion.

"Maybe…" choked Yuko tears streaming down as she finished the sentence. "I'm… Just (sob) simply not meant (sob) to have a (sob) future."

She let the tears flow freely now, as she mumbled to no one.

"Someone please take me away," she cried in silent despair, not noticing the room going white and her passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the deal

Yuko slowly woke up; she felt a small tingling through out her whole body. Opening her eyes only to blind herself with some bright light. After Yuko's eyes adjusted to the light in where ever she was, Yuko opened eyes. The room she was in was blinding white, in fact it wasn't even a room it was like white empty space. Yuko slowly lifted herself off the ground, or whatever it was she was standing on, continuing to look around the room. Something didn't feel right, and it wasn't just the room. Yuko began to examine herself and there's were she found the problem. Yuko's clothes were different and the ponytail in her hair was in a different style, she wore big black baggy pants with lots of pockets, black hiking boots, brown gloves, and a slightly tight blood red sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and her hair was in a high ponytail only slightly spiked down. Yuko felt a slight brush up against her leg and looked down, a brown fuzzy tail was slightly twitching. Yuko ordered it the to curl, and it did, it was at this point Yuko was freaking out as she scanned for other unusual physical triats, there weren't many she rubbed her teeth with her tongue and felt fangs, taking off her gloves to discover finely pointed claws, checked her ears and found them pointed to an elves as well, and finally a samurai's sword a katana was in one of her belt loops.

"What's going on?" question Yuko particle frighten to death of new development.

"You are at the entrance to another world."

Yuko turned around to see a boy with striaght black hair, ice blue eyes; he wore black pants and black jacket with ice blue lining. The boy also had fangs and pointed ears, but what was most peculiar was the little black dragon on his shoulder. Yuko slowly backed away form him in fear.

"Don't worry I'm not going to harm you," replied the boy as he extend his arm in an act of friendliness. "My names Kamui Kami, and yours?"

"Yuko Sasuna," replied Yuko uncertainly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuko."

"What's going on?"

"Another dimension is summoning you."

"Another dimension?"

"Yes. If a situation in one world is dire then that world summons a person compatible for that world."

"I don't understand."

"In other words, if a world is in trouble, it summons someone to help it fix the problem."

"Okay. But why me, and why do I look like this?"

"Reasons for a world to summon a certain person aren't entirely clear, but your new form must be like that for a purpose, the only question, is what."

"… Are you from another world too?"

"Yes I was looking for my twin sister, Ryu Kami, when I fell into another world like her, I found out later that I was the Dragon Knight of Darkness, and now I have no choice but to fight her."

"But why fight her when you obviously don't want to."

"The situation I'm in is complicated, right Dark," said Kamui turning to the dragon on his shoulders.

Then Kamui quickly turned around, seeing something only he could see. His eyes dripped with fear, and his skin went paper white, ears twitching ever so slightly.

"Listen you must quickly go to that dimension where you're needed, before master Nadil finds out someone is going to another dimension," said Kamui urgently as he lightly pushed Yuko in one direction away from him.

"Wait what do I do once I get there?" called Yuko urgently as Kamui started to drift away.

"You'll find out, just be patient," called Kamui back as Yuko disappeared into the world she was going to.

"Do you think she'll be okay Dark?" said Kamui to his black dragon; the dragon held up a poster like it always did to communicate with its master.

'I'm sure she'll be okay, I can see she's a tough little cookie.'

"Thanks Dark that really reassuring, if she can do this then maybe I can be set free… Good Luck Yuko Sasuna," said Kamui.

"KAMUI! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Nadil.

Reluctantly Kamui returned to his room, readying himself for his punishment.

dragonelf 8: I involved the character from my other story Knights. So tell me what you think. Please review my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return of the Celestial Warriors

Suzaku ran through the halls of the Universe of the four Gods palace. What was going on something was passing through to universe of the four, and not only that but his celestial warrior's were…

"Tai- Yi- Jun," cried Suzaku as he bursted through the doors to the grand hall. Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryu were already there with there own surprise and confused looks.

"Your late bird," said Seiryu to his brother, Suzaku ignored the rude commit.

"Have all of you sensed the unknown presence as well," asked Suzaku, they other Gods nodded their heads in agreement.

"Tai- Yi- Jun what is going on, someone is pass through to our world, and not that but our celestial warriors are being brought back from the dead, not to mention our priestesses as well," inquired Byakko to the one sitting on what looked like a well lavshed thrown.

"I know Byakko, I also know you've come seeking answers, but I can't really give you a complete answer nor any of the others, because I know little about it myself," answered the creator.

"But Tai- Yi- Jun you're the creator of the universe of the four gods, how can you not know about this," exclaimed Genbu.

"I know the girl on her way here. Her name is Yuko Sasuna, and she is coming to play an important role for fate, the celestial warriors are coming back to assist her, but what that role is I don't know really know, I just know that she is a victim as well," answered the creator. Her sons looked back at her in fear and confusion, not once had they ever felt such apprehension and helplessness form the creator.

"Is she here to destroy our world," asked Seiryu.

"No, quiet the opposite, that's all I know," said the creator there was absolute silence in the room. Nothing made a sound until… "Suzaku she's arriving in Konan first."

Meanwhile

Miaka slowly opened her eyes only to have them shut once again. 'What the heck just happened now,' thought Miaka as she slowly recalled what happened.

Flashback

"Tamahome do you ever wonder how Konan is doing now and days," asked Miaka as they walked down the street to a café. Tamahome was already kissing his money goodbye. He only glanced up to Miaka's question.

"Well yeah I still wonder if it's okay I mean with all the celestial warriors gone except for Chichiri and Tasuki the country can't be in too much trouble," answered Tamahome.

"I Really miss them."

" I do to Miaka."

"Tasuki, Chichiri, me, you, and Yui, are the last to survive that conflict."

"I know. It a little lonely but this is how we chose to live."

" I'm glad you decided to stay with me Tamahome."

" I am too," replied Tamahome as they continued walking until a bright light enveloped them both shielding their eyes form it but they eventually blacked out.

End Flashback

'That right there was a light, but then what happened?' thought Miaka as her eyes adjusted to the light. Something shifted next to her.

"Tamahome," question Miaka.

"Tamahome? What Miaka is that you?" said a vaguely familiar voice.

Miaka sprung forward hearing the voice of a man she knew to be dead. Nuriko was right beside her alive and well wearing a purple Chinese tunic. They stared at each other for a very long time, until more stirring came up. They looked around all of the celestial warriors of Suzaku were there each waking up each with shocked looks on there faces.

"Miaka."

Miaka looked behind her to see Tamahome in his dark blue tunic again, the long since gone character for demon now reappeared on his fore head. The others were looking at themselves in shaky ways.

"How can this be I know for a fact that all of you were dead

," said Tasuki.

All the celestial warriors and priestess looked at each other all of there symbols glowing, and Miaka slightly glowing herself.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed backing away from each other. Miaka and Tamahome holding on to each other. That when Miaka her a voice in her head. 'Oh no I'm becoming a skitz,' thought Miaka. The voice suddenly became loud an anger.

'MIAKA YOU DOLT! IT'S ME SUZAKU!' yelled Suzaku.

"Suzaku?" questioned Miaka. The others claimed down when they heard Miaka.

"Miaka, what's he saying? What's going," asked Chichiri.

'Miaka you hear me right?'

"Yes. Suzaku what is going on?"

'Long story short, some one is coming through to the universe of the four gods, she is the most likely reason why all of you have been brought back.'

"Why bring us back Suzaku. Is there some special task you want us to do with her?"

'No none of us ever saw this nor did we bring you back or the other celestial beings.'

"Yui's here!"

" What's she saying do you understand any part of the conversation," asked Tasuki.

"Shhh," hushed Chiriko.

'Yes. Now listen this girl that is coming into our world. Keep her safe until we, me and the other gods, know more about her. She should be arriving were you are soon so be careful,' ordered Suzaku.

"Yes we will," answered Miaka.

The group surrounding her waited with anticipation on what Suzaku said. So Miaka gave them the load down what was happening. After five minutes of talking about in it so it was clear the warriors began to wait.  
"You said that this girl was suppose to show up soon well it's been five minutes," complained Tasuki, not noticing everyone looking at the sky above him that looked like it was falling down, like drippy wet paint.  
"AAHHH!" screamed a girl as she slowly emerged from the hanging blob. Tasuki looked up in time to see Yuko fall on him both in each other's face. Yuko landed on top of the boy, the bruise that she earned earlier were not helping but at least the landing was soft.

"Ouch…" was all she could say as she realized that her wounds form the past several days had reopened. Blood stained the new bandages she used earlier in the day.

"Urgh…"

Yuko looked down to see who groaned, only to see a fanged carrot top boy look up at her in pain.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" cried Yuko as she got off the boy, her tail swishing to and fro. The warriors looked the strange new girl that had appeared, she looked like someone who escaped a war; only she had a tail, pointy ears, red eyes, and fangs. The girl lifted Tasuki up and began apologizing.

"Uh… It's okay," said Tasuki not knowing how to react, only to notice the dim look in her eyes as Yuko gave in to tiredness and lose of blood.

dragonelf 8: So did you like it give me some opinions on the story they'll really help. PLEASE! T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Yuko Explains

Yuko lay on the ground in exhaustion and pain as the celestial warriors stared at the unusual girl. Finally after what felt like hours, Mitsukake stepped forward. The others knew what he was doing he was a doctor after all. Mitsukake stood over Yuko and examined the wounds, taking the bandages off while he was at, he stared at all the nasty wounds in pure shock and disgust.

"Mitsukake, what is it," asked Chichiri coming in for a closer look.

"These wounds there intentional," replied Mitsukake.

"So, wounds that are caused in a raid or a war, their always intentional," said Tamahome.

"Yes but some of these wounds are perhaps a week old," said Mitsukake.

"Are you saying that she made these wounds herself," asked Nuriko.

"That is a possibility, but we won't really know until she awake. Mitsukake, can you heal her wounds," asked Miaka.

Mitsukake nodded and put his hand over Yuko's head. Everything on down was healed instantly even the bloodstains in Yuko's clothes were gone.

"I think we should find an inn or hut somewhere," piped in Chiriko.

"That's not a bad idea," replied Tasuki.

Later

Tasuki grumbled and grumbled until it finally snapped.

"Why to I have to carry her?" yelled Tasuki.

"Well because you're the one always complaining. And Mitsukake is weak from the healing, Chiriko is too small, Tamahome's busy with Miaka, Nuriko is on guard for demons, and Hotohori is his majesty," said Chichiri.

Tasuki looked away, but continued to grumble. Yuko slowly began to wake up, her body no longer hurting as it once did. 'Where am I? What's going on,' thought Yuko. Yuko could feel the repeat jumping of something carrying her. After a while Yuko finally opened her eyes to see who was carrying her. The carrot top boy was carrying her mumbling words like 'Why is it always me?' and 'I still don't see why I have to carry her?' Yuko study his face carefully, he didn't look like any other boy she'd seen, and he had fangs. Without realizing it Yuko began to shake, 'She's shaking. She must be cold or is having a nightmare,' thought Tasuki as he looked back to see her staring straight at him.

"AARRRRGGHHHHHHH! Scary face!" screamed Yuko as she punched Tasuki right across the face sending him flying into a tree, as he dropped her in panic. The others looked back to see Yuko on the ground rubbing her butt were she fell, and Tasuki's head appearing on the other side of a tree with the expressions of 'what heck just happened?' and 'Ow I'm in total pain help.'

After rubbing her butt, Yuko finally looked up 'these are the people that was there when I arrived and the boy… Ah crap!' thought Yuko realization finally dawning on her. Yuko jumped up and ran to Tasuki, grabbed his legs and pulled him out, her tail bristling as she did so.

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, honest!" said Yuko as she got Tasuki out of the tree and trying her best to fix the limp body, arms quaking as she did so.

"Oh don't worry he probably deserved it any way," replied Chichiri as he watched the girls futile attempts to make the bandit stand. Yuko looked back at the group that was now around her and the limp boy. Noticing that she was at the center of attention Yuko instantly dropped the boy completely forgetting him. Sweat began to appear on her brow, Yuko wasn't a good public speaker.

"What's your name," asked Miaka.

"It's Yuko, Yuko Sasuna," replied Yuko obediently.

"Where are you form and how did you get here," asked Chiriko.

"I'm form Eagle Utah, and how I got here, only heaven knows."

"What do you mean by that," asked Tamahome.

"I was in my room and then a light appeared and next thing I know I have pointy ears and a tail," replied Yuko as she tugged at her ears.

"Where did you get those injures," asked Mitsukake.

"I… I was careless, that's all. It's nothing worth to talk about."

They were silent even Tasuki, who recovered instantly to hear Yuko's answers.

"Now it's my turn. Who are you people?" asked Yuko.

"Oh! How rude of us I'm Miaka, this is Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko," replied Miaka.

"O-kay… So where am I."

"Somewhere in Hong-Nan kingdom."

"Hong-Nan? Never heard of the place."

"WHAT? How can you not hear of Hong-Nan!" cried Tasuki.

"Girl form other world, you honestly think I would know what was what, especially in another world," replied Yuko.

"I agree."

The group turned to see who the intruder was. It was a man with light blond hair almost white, it curled out as it covered half of his face, but you couldn't see his face anyway because it was covered in black bandages, the only thing visible on his face was a dark eye brow and a green eye. The boys shirt was the same black bandages it covered is upper body, arms, and fingers leaving an exposed belly, the black bandages were his shoes as well, they made his pants look like sweat pants with a midnight blue sash around his waist.

"Forgive my intrusion, I am Sytou," said the man holding out an arm. The others watch the man as the bandages unraveled at his fingertip. Sytou continued. "And now that the formalities are over might as well get the dirty work done."

The bandages went flying and grabbed Yuko. Before the bandages lifted her off the ground Yuko brace herself using her weight to stay on the floor.

"What the? Let go!" cried Yuko struggling against the bonds.

Miaka jumped up and tried to help Yuko stay on the ground. In attempt to break the bandages Yuko bared the sharpness of her fangs and bit into the scrapes of cloth.

"You will not escape," replied Sytou to the two girls attempts.

dragonelf 8: So was this chapter okay. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome. The four gods meet Yuko.

Miaka held tight onto the girl trying to prevent her lifting of the ground. 'What is going on! Who is this jerk!' thought Miaka as she held down Yuko. Yuko's teeth sank deeply into the bandage leaving only small holes. A blade suddenly appeared between her and Sytou, having her and Miaka fly back. Tamahome caught Miaka, while Tasuki caught Yuko.

"Rekka Shinen!" yelled Tasuki as he held out an iron fan in front of Yuko.

Wooosssshhhh! The bandages instantly went up in blazed of fire. The fire quickly began to creep up the bandage.

"Wow," whispered Yuko despite the situation.

Nuriko instantly stepped forward a tree in his arms.

"HA!" cried Nuriko as he slammed the tree onto Sytou. "Got ya!"

"Oh really?"

Everyone turned to see Sytou standing in a tree looking down on the celestial warriors, Miaka, and Yuko like they were insects. That really ticked Tamahome off, as he jumped up to bring the boy down to earth.

"If you're going to say something then say it when you're at the same level as the person!" yelled Tamahome as he reared up for a good punch to the face.

"And humans should learn their place," replied Sytou calmly.

Tamahome flung his fist right into Sytou's face only to see it make contact with Sytou's fist, tightly grasped over it. Caught in a daze of shock, and confusion Tamahome slowly began to fall back to earth. The others stared in shock too, the only one ever to capture Tamahome's fist like that was both his master and Nakago.

"Yuko!"

Yuko looked back to Sytou's masked face. She was in a complete daze, everything was happening so quickly that she didn't know what to do.

"I'll let you go for now, but take heed. That power will be ours," claimed Sytou as he rushed off.

"Wait! What power?" yelled Yuko, but he was already out of reach. "What in the world is going on?"

"We're all looking for that answer but we were hoping you could answer that."

Yuko turned her gaze to see Hotohori staring right at her his sword out of its sheath. 'So he was the one that cut my bonds,' thought Yuko as Hotohori sheathed his sword again.

"I wish I could help, but I don't know what's going on myself," replied Yuko.

"Either way we're not safe. Lets go to Tai Yi Jun. She might know what is going on. No da," replied Chichiri.

"I think your right," replied Chiriko.

Chichiri took off his hat and held it out to the others. Mitsukake was the first to step in, and then Chiriko, Hotohori, Nuriko, Miaka, and Tamahome, the last to go into the hat were Tasuki, Yuko, and Chichiri. Yuko just simply gaped at what had just happened.

"Alright lets go," said Tasuki as he pushes Yuko toward the endless void in the hat.

"What? Wait!" cried Yuko just as she entered the void. Tasuki and Chichiri soon fallowed.

The mist swirled around Yuko's ankles as she slowly opened her eyes, but all she could see was mist.

"Where am I now," wonder Yuko to herself.

"Your with us, still in the universe of the four gods."

Yuko spinned in the direction of the voice to four men staring at her, as she them. They all looked handsome Yuko couldn't help but blush. Each was different on his own one had bright red feathered wings, another had Chinese dragon horns on his head, another had a tigers tail trailing behind him, and the last had a snake coiling around his body.

"Who are you and where did the others go," asked Yuko.

"I am Genbu, this is Byyako, Seiryu, and Suzaku. We are the four gods," replied Genbu as he and the others looked down on Yuko.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Celestial Warrior Quest.

Yuko stared back at the four gods, confusion riddled her features.

"I'm sorry, don't think I heard correctly. Can you please repeat that last sentence," asked Yuko politly.

"We are the four gods," replied Genbu giving off a slightly question look.

Yuko visible pale till her skin looked paper white, tears started to spring to her eyes. The four gods looked back at her in shock and panic. They didn't know what to do with a crying girl, much less a teenager.

"What did I'd do? Did I do something wrong? Does this have to do with that Sytou guy?" sniffed Yuko trying to hold back the tears.

"You've done nothing wrong," jumped in Byyako trying to make the girl stop crying, as he went next to her and patted her on the back unsurly.

"Then why am I here. It must be serious if it's got the attention of a few Gods," stated Yuko looking into the golden eyes of Byyako.

"Who are you? Where do you come from? And most importantly why are you here?"

Yuko looked up to the one called Seiryu. He didn't look happy as he looked down on her the way Brad did. Yuko involuntary started shaking as the memories of Brad took hold of all her common sense. Yuko sat down, squeezing her knees to her chest.

"My name Yuko Sasuna, I'm from Eagle Utah, and I don't why I'm here," answered Yuko forcing the tears to disappear.

Suzaku looked between Yuko and Seiryu. After a while a while he went up to Yuko and look down at her gently, a kind smile framed his delicate face.

"You'll have to forgive lizard boy over there, but you have to tell us if there is anything that might help," said Suzaku gently to Yuko. Yuko looked to where Seiryu was and gave a huge sweat drop as she watched Genbu and Byyako hold Seiryu down as he tried desperately to reach Suzaku.

"… I met this one guy at the entrance of this world. He said I was destined to come here, but he didn't say or know what the purpose of it was," said Yuko to the others.

The four gods instantly stopped whatever they were doing and looked at each other in confusion and shock.

"What did he look like," asked Genbu quietly.

"Let's see um, he was tall, he had ice blue eyes, black hair, pale skin, he wore black clothes with ice blue lining, and he had a black dragon on his shoulder. He told me that he was protecting me from his masters sight," confirmed Yuko obediantly.

"I see, did you catch the masters name," asked Seiryu in seriousness.

"No he didn't say, at least not that I can recall."

"Well whatever the reason of your being here it has something to do with our warriors," said Byyako as he helped Yuko up.

The gods looked up at each other than as if they were deciding something amongst themselves, they nodded. Then as if they decided they looked down at Yuko in friendly expression.

"We have decided that aren't a threat here, but we still don't have a grasp on what's going on," replied Genbu at last.

"That being the case, Yuko Sasuna. You will go out and find all of our celestial warriors. Then we will figure out what to do next," said Suzaku, a look of seriousness change his gentle features.

"How will I find them?" question Yuko, in slight concern. Genbu was the first to step up. An anklet appeared in his hand, he bent down and put on Yuko's ankle. Byyako stepped up next and touched the hair tie in Yuko's hair. It transformed beneath his fingers. Seiryu came after Byyako was done. He roughly grabbed Yuko's arm, pulled off the glove, slipped on a ring then, just as roughly put the glove back on. Suzaku came up next, and he smiled sweetly as he handed Yuko a scroll.

"You've already found all of my warriors but just in case they lose you, this can be useful," said Suzaku handing over the scroll, but Yuko still looked confused.

"They objects we have given you, contain a small amount of our power the warriors and priestesses will be drawn to them and each object will give you power from each god. That and the warriors will protect you," explained Suzaku

"… Thank you," replied Yuko quietly.

The four gods just sighed heavily and said one last thing before they and Yuko disappeared.

"Farewell, and good luck."

Mean while

"Has she woken up yet," asked Miaka to a nearby Lai Lai.

"Nope, but Tia Yi-Jun says she'll wake up soon," said the Lai Lai.

"Really."

Miaka looked behind her to see. Tasuki, Chichiri, and Tamahome were stand right behind Miaka.

"Can we see her," asked Chichiri.

"Sure," answered the Lai Lai.

After the little walk the group finally reached Yuko's room. As quietly as they could they slipped into the room. Yuko laid sleeping on the bed in the center of the room, she was glowing different colors. When Yuko stepped out of the portal she had been glowing and was asleep. Tia Yi-Jun explained that the four gods were speaking to her soul.

"She looks peaceful," committed Tasuki as he came in to look closer look.

'SMACK!'

Yuko's fist implanted itself into Tasuki's face. The other sweat dropped as the fist slowly went down, a huge indented handprint was marked into his face.

"Ow… That's it I'm not going anywhere near this girl again," relied Tasuki sounding like he was in total pain.

Yuko slowly opened her eyes to see an injured Tasuki, Chichiri, Tamahome, and Miaka. Still not truly awake Yuko muttered one thing as the glowing began to disperse.

"I understand. I'll find them don't worry."

"Yuko you okay?" asked Miaka worriedly

Yuko was now full awake. She lifted herself up to a sitting position before she answered.

"Miaka right? I'm okay," replied Yuko to Miaka, then she saw Tasuki and his quickly swelling face. "Oh that looks terrible. Are you okay? You should have someone look at that." The other either just laughed or looked nervously between the two as Tasuki glared at Yuko.

"So Yuko what did Suzaku say," asked Chichiri.

"A lot of stuff, but he and the other gods gave me one order," replied Yuko turning very serious quickly. " I must find the other gods Celestial Warriors."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Secert Meetings.

Yuko P.O.V

I can never say my life's been easy, for instants the moment I excepted to be Brad's 'punching bag,' as he likes to called, I knew I was in for a world of. But I never once regret that decision. It was my own, and I knew that if I hadn't made that decision a lot of people would have gotten hurt, that was apart of our bargain. I guess I'm just that type, I hate see others suffer but I know that sometimes I can't do anything, and I feel ashamed when I think, It's not my business. Which is why I do whatever I can for others, that's probably why I took on this mission the four Chinese gods gave. Tai- Yi- Jun had been kind enough to let me recover before I set out on my journey, and Susaku instructed that his celestial warriors to protect me as I went through Universe of the Four Gods world. Despite the fact that we were in the same building, I really didn't take time to actually know the warriors or priestess, I was too busy reading Susaku's scroll, which was in English for my benefit.

It held all sort of spells and incantation, which I was eager to use. Hopefully I wouldn't set anyone on fire. Finally the day came when we left and we where already into two hours of our journey.

"So Yuko what's your favorite food," said Miaka trying to strike up conversation, with the silent girl on the horse.

"Ummm, anything really, so long as it doesn't have mushrooms," I answered a little bit surprise. "What you, do you have a favorite Ms. Miaka?"

"Just call me Miaka, and I eat anything as long it's cooked. I attend my schools cooking club," I heard Miaka say cheerfully, the warriors took one look of utter of disgust at her, than began to back away slowly. I watched them curiously, 'I wonder why they're backing away?'

"So you must be a really good cook, then Miaka," I replied.

"Hardly," I heard the warrior named Tasuki say. I don't think he realized I heard though, my sense of hearing had grown remarkable stronger recently.

"I guess you can say that. I've never tasted my food, but I'm sure it's tasty," answered Miaka cheerfully. "Do you cook Yuko?"

"A little bit. I can only cook deserts like cookie's, and cakes. Everybody tells me there good, and I've tasted them myself so I think they're okay."

"You'll have to make some for us some time," said Chiriko cheerfully.

I couldn't help but smile, a little bit.

"So Yuko, tell us what your world, is like," said Nuriko as he sprinted his horse up to mine.

"Well… It's very, depending on your preferences. I like the mountains a lot, because I mostly live in mountain regions. But when you add in the deeds of humans, I think I can sum it up to: We're wasting our limited resource, natural disasters are striking all over the world, people are starving all over the world, people are killing each other because there high on drugs, and a huge company is taking over the world," I stated plainly.

I couldn't help but look back at the priestess, and warriors. They just stared at me with, Boy- you- live- in- the- underworld, looks. I didn't mind it too much though, despite my shy attitude, I was very naïve and straight to the point. Though some would say different to my point of view. So since I thought it necessary, I decided to list all the wonderful things in my world.

"But there are good things. We are slowly, but surly, becoming more aware of our environment, we're also helping each other out, we're learning and becoming stronger, and all though it might be small we're doing everything in our power to help, and most we're become closer as a people."

"Well your world certainly sounds different," piped in Chichiri.

Elsewhere.

No P.O.V

Sytou silently walked through the abandoned castles halls; it had been a week since the girl named Yuko arrived in the world of the Universe of the Four Gods. Finally the young man arrived in the great hall, where others waited for him.

"Your late, Sytou," said a man with short black hair, green eyes, a cross shaped scar on his face, tight black tunic, gray leggings, armor like wrist bands, and Black leather boots. A large steel bow slung around his shoulder with a quiver of arrows.

"At least I'm here, Koto," answered Sytou.

"He's got a point, Koto," piped a little girl wearing a pink dress, her light pink hair held into high ponytails on each side of her head, a pair of glasses circled her black eyes.

"Oh hush Kimi," replied a tall woman in dark purple robes, her ocean blue hair reached down to her thigh, pure white eyes watched the little girl.

"Megumi, Kajuia, wishes to hear Sytou's report on the girl. It's rude to not let him speak first," spoke another man the had long messy blonde hair held in a high ponytail reaching to his mid back, a suit of samurai incased his body.

Finally another man stepped out of the shadows, the one called Kajuia. He had very, Very handsome features, gray eyes glimmed in those sockets of his, white feather like hair framed his face to look slightly narrow, and a white feather was placed in his hair. He wore a long body shirt, white slacks, and a robe like jacket with silver lining.

"Thank you, Nobunaga. Sytou what was it that Yuko fears?"

"There is a boy named Brad at her school that she fears beyond reason," answered Sytou.

"A boy?..." said Kajuia, then he smirked to himself, and walked about like he was in some big play, continuing like a long speech. "How interesting. The 'Play' shall go. The tragic heroine summoned to this world to what, neither she nor those fooled gods know. As she moves throughout the land, she makes her comrades, as if she were gathering them for a tree who's juices were sweeter than the richest nectar. The 'Play' has only yet begun. Megumi, Kimi, summon this Brad to us. I will teach him to be a sword master, and perhaps he can persuade our tragic heroine to our cause."

Megumi and Kimi merely nodded their heads, and began working on the spell, as Kajuia smirked in pleasure.

dragonelf 8: I guess there is only one thing I can ask of you, which is as always. Please Review. Even one that said how much my story sucks would be welcomed. I don't know why but I'm desperate for this story. T.T


	8. Chapter 8

dragonelf 8: Thank you so much for those reviews you has no idea how much that helped me. Here are some of my replies.

Sarah: Yeah! You read my story! we need to talk more often.

plutobaby494: I'm glad to hear you like it, I was really scared everyone hated it.

Hyper Girl of DOOM: I'm happy to see you like it, I also glad your asking questions. Yes, Yuko is form another dimension different form Miaka's. She's from our world.

Akari kitsune: I understand. Like I've said before I was really scared that people really hated it. To know someone likes it is all I really need. Thank you so much.

Tsume-n-carnate: Yes. WORK ON YOUR STORIES IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I see ya later.

Thank you all so much an again, now I have a reason to continue and not through this story through the burner.

Chapter 8: Rising Darkness.

Kajuia watched carefully as Kimi and Megumi worked, a large seal was spread across the floor no one dared to step inside it. Kajuia smiled to himself, he had every thing worked out, he had set everything up to act out the way it should as if it was in world-wide play, with the actors not really knowing they're point in the story. A large blob appeared in front of the group as it fell down to the floor the blob splattered apart revealing a very handsome boy standing the center of the seal, which was now fading away. The boy looked seriously ticked off, and slightly confused. Brad looked around the room to see his location. People stood all round him, but he had a hard time finding the leader of this stix. Finally he spotted Kajuia sitting patiently on a chair smirking at Brad.

"Who are you, and where am I?" demanded Brad obviously in a bad mood, not taking notice to the new changes his body was going threw, Kajuia looked at him in surprise, he was every impressed at the boy's reaction to his new form.

"I am Kajuia. And I'm personally inviting you to a special event, a play if you will," explained Kajuia getting up and walking up to Brad.

"Not interested," replied Brad harshly already about to leave.

"Then I guess you'll have to wait a few months until you see Yuko again," committed Kajuia, Brad stopped in his tracks completely.

"She's here?" asked Brad sadistically.

"Not here as in this building, but more like here in this dimension. She's playing the heroine in my play."

"The heroine? She's more of an evil witch in eyes."

"I your eyes yes, but to me I see a key to what I want. She has a strange fear of you, why is that?"

"We made a deal a while ago. I promised to stop hurting people, and in return she becomes my punching bag whenever I'm upset."

"I see. You were abused as a child weren't you," committed Kajuia.

"WHAT!" yelled Brad his features contorted with anger.

"It's obvious when, you put things in that perspective. By hurting Yuko you feel as if your hitting the man that hurt you. Tell me was it your mother or father?" asked Kajuia calmly, but Brad was brimming with anger, as he turned away form Kajuia.

"Why should I tell you," he muttered angrily.

"Because if you join me, you get to see Yuko again, and… take revenge on the one whom hurt you," enticed Kajuia placing his hand on Brad's shoulder, he then ordered to the others. "Leave us."

Brad's eyes were wide with shock, and wanting as his lips formed to a twisted smile. Sweat dripped from his face.

"Can you really do that?" asked Brad greedily.

"Do you want power, Brad," whispered Kajiua into Brad's ear.

"Yes," whispered Brad.

"Then we can do it. I can teach you how to use power, to make a man tremble in fear as you take your first slice at their neck."

"And Yuko?"

"For the time being she must stay alive, but she's all yours and you can to whatever you want do to her," said Kajiua feeling Brad shiver with excitement under his fingers.

"All right, but I want everything," agreed Brad his voice no longer a whisper.

"Then you'll have to abandon that human blood of yours," explained Kajiua walking back to his throne.

"How?"

"Simple" committed Kajiua.

Kajiua thrusted his hand forward as it glow a deep black. A symbol appeared right beneath Brad, and before he knew it, his blood was gushing out onto the floor, and strange liquid was floating in the air and began to pulse through him. Brad felt as if his body was on fire, like he would die any second, memories of all the time his step father beat him flashed threw his eyes as he grew more anger with each image. Kajiua turned away form the boy screaming in pain.

"Yuko, all of my characters are in place, now hurry and get the others so my wish is granted," muttered Kajiua, he then spread out his arms like a bird. "Our Heroine, searches diligently for her other warriors. Each step helping heal forms the Brad's assault, but in the darkness her old threat has returned to claim her, and help the evil emperor to destroy the world! What a marvelous play this is becoming.

Dragonelf 8: Yeah I'm done! At least the next chapters up! Any way please review if you want/can.


	9. Chapter 9

Dragonelf 8: Ugh! I'm going to die cause my teachers are stupid. -.- Oh well here's the next chapter, and Thank You so much for the reviews.

Chapter 9: One Twin missing

Brad looked at the new form he had taken; through the mirror Kajiua gave him. Triangle tattoos were on the sides of his cheek, two horns were lad back against is head peaking out of his long spiked back blond hair, his pupils were now slits behind bright orange eyes, fangs slipped out beneath his lips, his ears were like that of a Kappa's, very spiky fin like, Spikes ran down form is hair line to the tip of a dinosaur like tail, his feet were now bare revealing three thick toes raptor like claws at the end of it, the nails Brad had on his hand where equally as sharp and pointed, his bulged out of his skin, his clothes completely destroyed, and last was a strange single gold scale placed in the middle of his neck. Brad's body was still hunched down for the intense pain it took to rid his human blood, his now waist length hair was swept across the floor. Lightly he felt a robe being place over his flesh.

"You feel better, Brad?" said Kajiua as he slipped a simple rock in Bard's hand.

Brad looked at the rock coldly. He then squeezed it, and it shattered into a thin wispy dust. A smile twisted his face his fangs fully revealed, with pleasure. The smile seeming too long for his face.

"I do now," answered Brad in a deep growling voice.

Elsewhere

Takiko slowly opened her eyes; exhaustion filled her being, as she lay there on the ground. Slowly she lifted her hand to her face, starring at it intently. 'I could've sworn I was dead,' thought Takiko as she stood up. Only to fall right back down in dizziness.

"Ugh…"

Takiko turned around at the sudden noise to see a familiar boy laying face down in the ground, his fur hat was not to far form his body.

"Tomite!" cried Takiko as she rushed to him.

Tomite slowly opened his eyes to the sounds of a very familiar. Slowly he turned his body so that he was looking directed into the sky. A face loomed above him, one he recognized all to well. Shock mingled in his expression as he looked at his once dead priestess, his features quickly changed to fear.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! A GHOST!" screamed Tomite trying to back away.

'Whack!'

"I'm not a ghost," said Takiko in indignation.

Tomite rubbed the mark on his cheek when Takiko slapped him, trying to soothe the pain that was swelling in that spot. 'It hurt, it actually hurt, but ghost can't feel pain nor can they cause pain unless they're protecting something,' thought Tomite rubbing more vigorously then before. Realization suddenly dawned on him as he looked at the hand was once using to rub his cheek. He was a live and breathing, he could feel each breath and his heart ticking. He then turned to Takiko and grabbed her hand. Warm soft skin was felt beneath his fingers as Tomite realized she too was alive.

"Takiko? Is that really you?" asked Tomite.

"Yes it's me, Tomite. What's going on, where are we," asked Takiko urgently.

"I'll answer that," said a strange voice form nowhere.

"Who said that!" cried Tomite looking around the surrounding area for the person.

A bright light slowly appeared in front of them and a figure slowly emerged form it. A snake was entwined around him as he took careful steps. Takiko instantly recognized him as the god she summoned so long ago.

"It's Genbu," cried Takiko in surprise.

"Hello Takiko, it's been a while," smiled Genbu gently.

"All the gods have had their priestess summoned, but something has happen… Tomite get your head out of the dirt," ordered Genbu.

Tomite was literally grinding his head in the earth by bowing to the god of the north. Tomite lifted his head little pepples fell to the floor form his face.

"Yes my lord," replied Tomite standing up.

"Someone has come to this world reviving all of the celestial warriors form all four gods, bringing the priestess with her."

"You know who she is?"

"Yes me and the other gods have spoken with her and found her to be trustworthy. She really doesn't know what's going on."

"Why?"

"She was forced to come here form her world. Currently she is gathering all the celestial warriors; right now she has all seven Suzaku warriors. But eventually she'll gather the others. I want you to go out looking for her."

"What about the other Celestial warriors of Genbu?" asked Tomite.

"We gods gave her special items to solve the problem. The warriors will naturally be drawn to her."

"What's her name?" asked Takiko.

"Her names Yuko Susana," answered Genbu.

Yuko's P.O.V

I could feel my body lunged forward as I frantically gasped for air. I could feel small droplets of sweat fall down my face form the mere memory of my dream. I had dreamt about Brad coming here to hurt me once more, then getting really mad about something and hurting me more, but what as most frightening was that when he hit each blow, the pain felt so realistic. I lifted my hand to my mouth and felt something wet so I examined it with my finger, a single red drop dripped down my finger. I cleaned my hand and began sucking on my lip, 'I must have split my lip while sleeping,' I thought and I sucked the blood out staring at my surrounds. The Suzaku seven were all sleeping peacefully along with Miaka. They all looked so comfortable that I so felt at peace, but I was mostly watching the one called Tasuki as his chest slowly raised and fell. 'Why do I always end up hurting him,' I thought as I looked all the memories, 'sure this time it was his fault, but it was my horses carrot he took. Poor Tasuki that looked really painful to get kicked like that.' I winced at the pained expression of Tasuki as he flew in the air with hooves marks on his face. I could feel my tail start tapping with each breath. I was about to fall asleep, when I heard a sweet melodic tune of a flute.

No P.O.V

Each note pulsed through Yuko's every being claming her to her core, but the melody was quickly replace with the sounds of shouting and the thuds of hitting. Yuko began to get a little nervous at this point and quickly crawled to Tasuki, her tail brushing over Mitsukake's cat Tama. Yuko began shaking Tasuki vigorously.

"Tasuki… Tasuki… Tasuki wake up!" whispered Yuko shaking harder.

"Huh? What is it?" said a sleepy Tasuki looking up at Yuko.

"Tasuki, I hear someone getting hurt, I need your help. It sounds serious," said Yuko hearing the sounds getting harder.

"I don't hear nothin'," said Tasuki as he went to bed again.

"But Tasuki my hearings stronger than yours," argued Yuko, but really shouldn't have bothered.

Tasuki was already asleep again. Yuko frowned in disappointment and stood up to go by herself. She could something warm and fuzzy brush up against her leg, looking down she saw Tama rubbing against her legs, smiling up at her while meowing.

"Tama right? You can hear it too can't you?" asked Yuko.

"Meow," confirmed the cat.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Meow?"

"Can watch over everybody here while I go check out that noise?"

"Meow."

"Alright," said Yuko as she got up and left.

The sounds weren't far away, but they weren't exactly close either. Yuko worked her way to the noise and quickly found the clearing. She gasped in horror and shock as she saw bandits pounding on this boy. He looked seriously hurt as blood gushed out of new scratches and cuts; a flute was lying close by. Yuko covered her mouth as images flashed before her eyes. They were all about Brad and all of his victims before she made the contract with him, and she quickly found herself shaking.

"Okay that it now lets get that money he has," said one bandit to his college.

Yuko instantly felt herself running as she garbed the injured boy, protecting him form the bandits. A strange blue Chinese symbol was tattooed on his body. But other than that his clothes were drenched with blood. Yuko kicked the man before her as she tried her best to lift the boy.

"WENCH!" cried the bandit as he brought out a knife.

"Hey, she looks good. Let's sell her into prostitution," smiled the man's college as he brought out and chain whip.

Yuko could feel fear swell up inside her. She had always seen movies like this where someone stands up to someone with a weapon as they protected someone, but in real life it was a different story. As she let the scream escape her mouth. Pray to heaven that the Suzaku seven would hear her cry.

Miaka lurched forward along with the others as they heard the blood-curling cry. Tama began to freak out as he ran back and forth. The scream came again, and the others jumped up, recognizing the voice.

"That's Yuko!" cried Miaka in fear.

"Hurry we have to get to her!" cried Chichiri.

The warriors soon ran through the forest towards the sounds of fight. Tasuki was in a panic, 'She had woken me to get my help, but I didn't stay awake!' thought Taksuki putting the pieces together. 'So she went on her own! This time it's my fault! Hold on!'

Yuko clawed at the hand that was tightly squeezing her throat, her face was slightly turning red as she tried to get free and gasp in air. 'Someone help,' thought Yuko tears springing to her eyes.

Dragonelf 8: Yay! Next chapters done, here's some of my replies to your reviews.

Flames of Sadness Hurt and…: I'm glad you like it. Yeah, but things do get better.

Plutobaby494: Glad you liked it. I'm happy to hear that you like it.

Tsume-n-carnate: Well its Brad, He's suppose to be mean. Yuko will be fine for the time being.

Ayshia: It's nice to know that. I'll try to update soon but I might not, Finals-.-


	10. Chapter 10

Dragonelf 8: Okay I didn't leave you High and Dry! I just cut off in a bad place. But don't listen to me blab. I'm glad for all the reviews you've given me; they make me so happy.

Chapter 10: Only when I'm ready.

Yuko clawed at the man's hands she was going to lose coniousness any second, finally she took off her gloves and dug her claws into the man's fleshy arms. The man let go of her neck as he tried to with draw his hand away, only to have Yuko bit into it. Her fangs hooking onto his skin, she could feel blood that she refused to enter her mouth went flowing down her chin.

"AHHHH!" screamed the man as he smacked her across the head to get her to let go.

Yuko released her grip on the man as she fell to the ground, wiping the blood form her mouth. A sharp pain hit against her head just above her eyebrow. The man with the chain whip smirked and he retracted his whip. Yuko glanced down at the sword on her waist. 'I can't use it what if I… I'm not ready,' thought Yuko as she looked up again at the men. Hesitantly she assumed an unsure fighting stance.

"Look at this the! She wants to fight," exclaimed one of the bandits.

Yuko didn't bother with words as charged forward and swung her right arm forward hitting the bandit square in the jaw. The man flew back onto the ground, as Yuko switched positions and went at the other with a kick.

"YOU WENCH!" yelled the bandit with the dagger as he threw it right into Yuko's leg.

Yuko's leg completely collapsed as she felt the blade wedge in her muscle. Amiboshi slowly opened his eyes, as he lay there weakly. The men that had attacked him were still in the area, but this time there was a girl kneeling on the ground a knife sticking out of her leg. A strange blue aura surrounded her concentrating on her ring finger. 'It's her! She's the one calling me,' thought Amiboshi, his strength failing again as he passed out again.

Miaka and the Suzaku seven rushed out of the forest into clearing. They stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them. Amiboshi was laying unconious on the ground, two bandit stood up glaring evilly at Yuko as she painfully got up again getting into a fighting stance again. One of the men charged at her while the other attacked form a distance with his whip. Yuko leapt forward and placed a kick in the man's face while the whip wrapped around her arm. Yuko pulled the man back using the whip, but squeaked in pain when she full stepped on her leg. Miaka looked down to see the dagger still lodge in Yuko's leg.

"Yuko!" cried Miaka as she rushed forward to help the girl.

"Rekka Shinen!" yelled Tasuki as he brandish his fan.

Flames bursted form the fan and flew at the bandits. Yuko finally let her body collapse as Miaka grabbed hold of her. She looked down at the knife in her leg and with what little strength she had left she pulled the blade out letting the blood seep in her pant leg.

"Yuko are you okay!" cried Chiriko as he showed up beside her.

"… Fine, I'm more worried about him," answered Yuko as she pointed to Amiboshi.

"Here let's get you two to the campsite," said Tasuki as he lifted Yuko up bridal style.

Yuko didn't really mind she was half out of it, all she knew was that someone was carrying her and that someone picked up Amiboshi. Nuriko by the looks of it, but she really couldn't tell the image was really fuzzy. She could feel warm chest rub against her as he walked feeling the slight lift with each step.

"Thank you, Tasuki," muttered Yuko as she fell asleep.

The group reached the campsite and set the two down on soft rollouts; Tasuki sat down next to Yuko. Mitsukake was busily healing Amiboshi whom was in the worst condition. Miaka was bandaging Yuko, she had a few bruises on her neck, but the only bleeding there was, was form the cut on her leg and above her eyebrow.

"Why did she go on her own," question Hotohori.

"…Maybe she doesn't fully trust us," suggested Chichiri.

"That can't be it. She seem shy but I had a weird feeling around her, like she doesn't want to drag us down," interjected Tamahome.

"I don't really know but I also get the feeling she doesn't make friends very easily," included Miaka.

"No she trust us," added Tasuki, " She woke me up before she went to those bandits."

"Then why didn't you go with her?" accused Nuriko.

"She said she heard something, but I didn't hear a thing so I went back to sleep," answered Tasuki.

"But that clearing was a fair distance away no one could hear over that distance," piped up Chiriko.

Yuko woke up, but her eyes were so heavy she didn't even bother to open them. With nothing better to do she listened to the Suzaku's conversation.

"My hearing different. It's weird it's been ten times stronger than it real is," answered Yuko to the others.

"Yuko your awake," exclaimed Chichiri.

"Yes I'm fine," replied Yuko as she sat up.

"Yuko, why didn't you use your sword?" asked Hotohori.

"I've never even held a weapon before now," answered Yuko as she looked down at the sword.

"Even then you would have stood a better chance if you had used it," replied Tasuki.

Yuko looked up at Tasuki for a moment her face calm and devoid of emotion. Then she grabbed her leg and untied the bandages fiercely her claws scratching her legs. When it was finally untied she wrapped the bandage around her sword securing the hilt of the sword and the sheath together tightly. She then held the sword out to Tasuki.

"Only when I'm ready will I ever unsheathe this sword. That will be when I willing to face the consequences," declared Yuko.

Dragonelf 8: Okay there we go. I'll try to speed this story up a notch; it's going a little too slow.


End file.
